


just another page 80 fanfic - continued

by jpntofu



Series: page 80+ [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Anyways, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Smut, condom use, jeremy heere/michael mell - Freeform, like seriously this is spicé, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpntofu/pseuds/jpntofu
Summary: people wanted a part 2 and i was like.. you know. yeah that’s a good idea. so here u are you kinky fucks





	just another page 80 fanfic - continued

2:43 am. is there even a store open this late? how is he gonna buy condoms this late at night? i mean, i guess there’s a few drug stores open. but, aren’t their condoms, like, faulty or something? honestly, i have no idea what i’m even talking about. i’ve never bought condoms, and my brain is rushing with a lot of thoughts right now. this has got to be michael’s weed brain talking, right? there’s no way he would actually go out and buy condoms at 3 in the morning just to... no, this is definitely reality.

there is no possible way time could pass any slower. every time i look at the clock i expect at least ten minutes to have passed, but the most that’s passed has been one minute. michael cannot get here any faster. how the hell was he even gonna get in? through my window? my room is on the second floor, and he sure as hell is not coming through my front door. can he even get to my window? it’s so far from the ground and i don’t think his upper body strength is that supportive. maybe he will just come through the front door. then again, he’s kinda loud so ma—

“jer!” michael’s voice broke through my thoughts, sending me jumping back onto my bed. i almost hit my head.

“jesus, michael. you scared the shit outta me. where the hell did you come from?” i asked, scooting back to where i was and holding my chest a little dramatically.

he just chuckled in that high-raspy way he does and set a plastic bag down on my nightstand. “the front door? your dad’s car isn’t in the front driveway, so i figured he ain’t home. so, i just let myself in. i got a key, remember?”

with as jumbled as my mind was right now, i just nodded and took a deep breath in. i peaked in the bag michael brought. i really don’t know what i was expecting to be in it. but, the sight of the condoms and lube made me flush. where did he find lube this late at night? are there sex toy stores open this late at night? michael sat next to me and grabbed the bag.

he reached in it and pulled out the condoms. “it surprised me how many adult stores are open this late. i actually managed to stop by one near here.”

he took one of the condoms out and unwrapped it. then, he took out the lube and set the bag on the floor. how the fuck is he so calm about this? my heart was beating so fast and hard i could feel it against my chest and hear it in my ears. michael looked over at me, and i guess my nervousness was displayed right across my face because he laughed.

“jer, you don’t have to be nervous. i’ll be super gentle with you, ‘kay?” he sort of purred. the weed was still heavily in his system.

wasn’t it?

next thing i knew, michael was laying me down on my bed slowly and positioning himself above me. my face burned red, and i looked up at him the best i could without breaking eye contact. it was hard to look at him right now without getting an instant boner right then and there. michael chuckled a bit and sat down on my hips. a lot of things went through my head right then but all i could feel was my dick starting to rise straight up.

“damn, jer, that was quick. ready, aren’t ya?” michael laughed and bent down to be close to my face. our lips barely touched.

holy shit.

michael pushed his lips onto mine softly, and that’s when i really couldn’t think about anything. he was kissing me? why was he kissing me?

...

why does it feel so good?

i slowly started to kiss back, trying to keep up with michael’s pace. he was slow at first, but started to quicken pretty fast. soon, we were panting and squirming in a passionate makeout session that lasted... hell, i don’t even know. it felt like hours. it would have lasted longer if michael hadn’t started grinding on my hips. once he started moving his hips, i pulled away and gasped softly. my hips bucked up absentmindedly.

michael laughed, “woah, alright. lemme get this condom on first.”

i flushed a shade of red i didn’t even think was possible as michael got off of my hips and started to undo his zipper then pants. he was so fucking calm about all this, and it was happening so fast. i could barely process what was happening. all i could really tell was that i didn’t exactly mind what was about to happen. is that bad? i don’t think so.

michael shuffled off his pants a little awkwardly then threw them on the ground by my bed. he pulled down his boxers (knew he wouldn’t have worn briefs) just enough to expose his dick. haha. woah. i just said his dick. whew.

jesus fucking christ. i’m about to get fucked.

michael slowly slid the condom on and clicked his tongue. i’m still blown away at how calm and collected he is. i would be all over the place if i was in his position. i glanced at his dick then quickly looked back at the ceiling. oh, god, he had a nice dick.

wait, does that sound weird? no, i don’t really think it does. i mean, can’t guys compliment each other’s dicks? there’s nothing weird about that, right? he just has a really good dick. it’s, like, perfect in length and width. mine’s kinda skinny compared to his, though. will he think mine’s small? or, like, weird looking? i hope not.

wait, why am i even worrying about this? i’m literally about to get fucked.

“jer?” michael looked at me and tugged at the hem of my pants. i jumped out of my thoughts.

“o-oh, uh, yeah sorry. i can take them off if you want,” i manage to say.

michael just laughs and shakes his head. he swiftly pulls down my sweatpants then off of my ankles. i don’t really pay attention to where he places them after they’re off of me. i watch as michael grabs the lube and pours some into his hand. he rubs it together, making gross wet sounds.

“ever used lube before?” he asks me, scooting down. i swallow.

“i mean, unless you count lotion, then no,” i sort of whisper. it’s hard to talk.

michael bent down slightly to what i assume was to get a look at my ass. this is so fucking embarrassing, oh my god. but, like, not in the bad way. i’m just a virgin.

“nah, lotion doesn’t really count. lube’s a lot better in my opinion. this isn’t flavored or anything, but it does the job of loosening up parts and shit,” michael smiled. i couldn’t help but smile back.

michael took a small breath in then looked up at me. i assumed he was silently asking me if i was ready to be lubed up or something. i was, so i nodded softly, hoping that it wouldn’t hurt that much. it’s going to hurt, i know that, but like... hopefully not that much. michael pushed a finger onto my asshole and i almost yelped. that was a sensation i didn’t even know was possible.

michael jumped a bit and looked up at me. “woah, are you okay? did i hurt you?”

i shook my head and covered my mouth softly. i nodded at him to keep going and that’s what he did. his finger gently rubbed up and down my hole, sending electric shocks up my spine. i could feel his finger starting to slowly open me up, and i could barely control my voice. my ass had never been messed with before, much less my asshole. and, jesus, was it hot. and, like, no i mean... it was literally super warm. it also kind of hurt, but not too much i guess? i wasn’t very spread out, though, from what i could tell.

“relax, jer. you’re pretty tense. it’s okay, i promise,” michael cooed softly, looking up at me. my heart raced faster than before. shit.

i did as i was told and took a deep breath. relax. relax, jeremy. it’s just your best friend sticking his finger up your ass. it’s nothing bad. it’ll feel good. eventually. right now, it was just growing pain.

“j-jesus ow!” i hissed. michael stopped moving and looked down at his fingers.

“sorry, forgot you haven’t really done anything down here yet. i’ll go a lot slower, ‘kay?”

he did as he said, and i relaxed a bit. this was so new to me, but michael seemed a little too experienced at it. well, i guess he jacks off too. but, like... with his ass.

“nice, jer. you’re doing really good,” he laughed softly.

michael increased his speed gradually, and jesus christ was it the best thing i had ever felt. i mean, there was still bit of pain, but most of it had been replaced with shocks of pleasure. i panted softly and let out a small moan. shit. that was embarrassing. i looked up at michael slightly to see his eyes shining down on me. huh? did i do something?

“jer, you feelin’ good down here now? all stretched and stuff?” he asked, looking back down at my ass. his finger kept moving back and forth. it felt absolutely amazing.

i nodded and whimpered a bit, “f-fine. j-just.. aa-ahhh—just hurts a little now.”

michael smiled to what i figured was himself then took his finger out. my ass felt empty, and it was a weird feeling. all i knew is i wanted something in it again.

oh fuck, maybe i am a little gay.

michael sat up on his knees and took off his sweatshirt. he wore a gray tank top underneath that put his arms and collarbone on full display. oh no, he’s hot.

he’s so fucking hot.

i was so busy focusing on his body that i didn’t notice him positioning himself over me, his hips directly above mine and his dick twitching ever so slightly. my face flushed and i looked up to be met with michael’s clouded eyes. i couldn’t tell if it was the weed or something else that seemed to glaze his eyes over.

“i’m gonna go in now, alright? tell me if i gotta slow down,” he said in a raspy tone. oh, lord have mercy, this was actually about to happen.

“r-right, okay. i will, i will,” i said shakily, still trying very hard to keep my voice steady. it’s alright, jeremy. your best friend is just about to fuck you, that’s all.

jesus christ. what the hell is happening?

michael groaned softly as he pushed himself into my asshole. it felt... it felt. jesus christ, what did it feel like? it was warm, it was filling, it was a little painful. michael shuddered above me and bit his lip. he looked down at me again and tilted his head, panting ever so slightly. i assumed this was his way of asking me ‘how does it feel?’.

i swallowed hard and nodded softly. michael smiled and let out a shaky breath as he began to move in and out. oh, lord, that’s when i began to see stars. i’m sure this wasn’t anything like michael was use to when he masturbated, but holy fuck. this was amazing.

michael grunted a bit and thrust into me a bit hard. i gasped and bit my tongue.

“oh shit, i’m sorry, jer. did i hurt you?” he sounded genuinely worried. it made my heart warm.

i shook my head and laughed softly, “no, you didn’t. just didn’t expect that. you can uh... you can continue.”

he just smiled and nodded, continuing the rhythm he had before he stopped. with each thrust he gave, i let out small whines and whimpers. my sounds seemed to motivate michael to go fast or harder because as my sounds increased in volume and frequency, his pace quickened. i mean, not that i minded. this felt fucking fantastic. michael knew how to fuck.

“fuck, fuck! jer, you feel so fucking good. j-jer—aah,” michael moaned out, sending shivers up my spine.

seeing michael in such a state was pure heaven. his hair was messy, his glasses were off (showing his beautiful brown eyes), the tank top he was wearing was falling so i could see right down it to his stomach. he was the perfect sight to take in.

yeah, i’m definitely at least a little gay.

my hands scrambled to find something to grab as michael continued to thrust himself into me. with each movement he made, i cried out. soon enough, the air was filled with cries of pleasure from both of us. michael leaned over me, wrapping his arms around my torso. he positioned his hips to be closer to mine, pushing his dick completely into me. i gasped and whined a bit. michael just laughed a bit and continued to thrust. the sensation was indescribable, but felt so fucking good.

“o-oh my god m-miiicaaah~” i managed to get out before i was sent into an attack of moans and whines. michael pretty much lost it then, and went much faster and harder than before.

michael growled softly, “fuck, jer, i-i’m so close. i’m gonna—cuaaahh~”

he didn’t have to finish his sentence for me to know what he meant. i mean, i was in the same position. i wrapped my legs around michael’s hips and wrapped an arm around his neck, grabbing a small tuff of his hair. pulling a bit, i propped myself up and looked into michael’s eyes. he looked back with half-lidded eyes and tilted his head a little. my lips found his before i felt a warm, growing sensation that i knew so well. my back arched, and i moaned into michael’s mouth as i came. quite a bit, might i add. it didn’t take long before i felt a new sensation in my ass. it was warm, very warm.

michael panted heavily before falling on top of me. i fell back onto my bed, panting at the same pace as michael. we sat there in a small silence for a few before michael coughed and laughed.

“jesus, jer, that was amazing,” he said, his voice less raspy than it was when he had first arrived.

my face flushed and i cleared my throat. michael exhaled softly, pulling out slowly. it felt fucking weird, but oddly nice. he flipped over beside me.

“so, um... what do we do now?” i asked.

michael just laughed and took ahold of my hand. i looked over at him.

“sleep,” he yawned.

my face flushed a bit. of course, right, you idiot, just sleep. it’s like four or five in the morning. i closed my eyes, but opened them up again when i realized something.

“wait, don’t you have a condom on?” i said. michael blinked then laughed.

“oh right, i’m dumb.” he sat up and took it off slowly. he tied the end of it and threw it into the trashcan by my bed.

he turned to face me, wrapping an arm around me, and nuzzling into my side. i guess it was time to sleep.

“hey, jer,” michael said into my side, “i love you.”

“i love you too, micah. goodnight.”

“night, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed u freaks . i’m going into hibernation


End file.
